


Rewrite The Stars (Kurogane x Fai)

by LifeLover



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One True Pairing, True Love, bit Fai-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Fanvideo of Fai/Kurogane with the song "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman soudtrack.





	Rewrite The Stars (Kurogane x Fai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twisting_vine_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/gifts), [aquarius_galuxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_galuxy/gifts).



> So I love the movie "The Greatest Showman" and I realized that the song "Rewrite The Stars" really fits the Fai/Kurogane relationship. Well - most CLAMP characters and relationships, really. They usually have some form of 'are we bound by fate or can we change it through our actions' in their works. Nobody did a video to this song, so I did it myself. Gifted to twisting_vine_x and aquarius_galuxy because the wrote some amazing Fai/Kurogane canon-style stories. Not sure how to have it be the video instead of just the link. If someone wants to tell me how to do it, I'll happily change it for the better. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgE9ST2Y9fU>


End file.
